Erectile dysfunction, also known as ED is the inability to achieve or sustain an adequate erection for sexual activity. Viagra®, Levitra® and Cialis® are three drugs that are often the first course of treatment tried for all variations of erectile dysfunction. In addition to drug treatment, numerous other approaches have been developed to treat ED, including for example, hormone therapy and surgery, including vascular reconstructive surgery.
Vasculogenic (arterial or venous) is one classification of erectile dysfunction disorder. Venous conditions explain the majority of erectile dysfunctions in patients with normal arterial anatomy. The venous leak is characterized by the absence of a sustainable erection, no increase of the intra-cavernous pressure and a rapid opacification of venous plexus under a normal perfusion flow. Venous leak conditions result from a failure of adequate venous occlusion.
The process of achieving and sustaining an erection depends on the proper functioning of the nervous system, corpus cavernosal arteries, corpus cavernosum tissue, tunica albuginea tissue and occlusion of veins in the penis. If any of these areas of the body are not functioning or are not completely functional, this can cause erectile dysfunction.
Erectile dysfunction may sometimes be remedied by restricting the outflow of blood from the corpora cavernosa in order to maintain an erection. The reduction in venous blood flow, known as venous occlusion, allows blood to be trapped in the corpus cavernosum. This process continues until the pressure in the corpus cavernosum equals the pressure of the corpus cavernosal arteries. It is at this point that the penis is fully erect.
A number of devices have also been invented to assist in the treatment of erectile dysfunction by restricting blood from the corpora cavernosa in order to maintain an erection. However, many of the devices are cumbersome and inconvenient to use.
Drug treatment and surgery are often expensive and involve a certain degree of risk and health consequences. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a viable option for the treatment of ED that also circumvents the use of drugs and avoids the need for surgery and is also simple and easy to implement.